Dandruff, seborrheic dermatitis of the scalp, is a common disease involving 3-5% of the population. Dandruff is, in many cases, the precursor of alopecia (baldness) and constitutes a chronic and almost intractable cosmetical and social inconvenience. The pathophysiology of the disease remains unknown, although it is known to involve a hyperproliferative state of the skin, a limited inflammatory process, and a secondary microbial colonization by the lipophilic yeast Pityrosporum, which is abundant and significantly overpopulated on the scalp of seborrheic patients.
Dandruff is a chronic and almost incurable disease. Available treatments result only in short term effects with an eventual recurrence of the disease.
A traditional treatment of dandruff included administration onto the scalp of either a cytotoxic agent or an antifungal agent. However, as pointed out heretofore no treatment provides long term alleviation from the symptoms of this disease.
It is an object of the invention to provide a composition useful in the treatment of dandruff or symptoms associated therewith.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method for alleviation of dandruff or symptoms associated therewith.